Retrouvailles Inattendues (Yaoi)
by Tobie-Dobby
Summary: Harry et Drago si différent mais il se sont retrouvé tous deux à devoir élever leur enfant seul. Qui aurait cru que l'époque de la solitude allait bientôt être révolu? Drarry Venez découvrir le résumé complet dans l'intro!
1. Intro

Cette fiction sera écrite en co-écriture avec LoiseL99.

Voici donc notre nouvelle fiction qui est comme vous l'avez compris un Drarry (Drago/Harry).

 **Résumé :**

Harry et Drago si différent mais il se sont retrouvé tous deux à devoir élever leur enfant seul. Qui aurait cru que l'époque de la solitude allait bientôt être révolu?

La vie était paisible pour notre jeune héros de toujours, Harry. Il avait un fils adorable qu'il élevait seul bien que toujours soutenue par sa famille de coeur, celle des Weasley. Pourtant au fond de lui, malgré un fils qu'il adorait et une carrière parfaite chez les Aurors, il ressentait comme un manque, s'en savoir quoi.

De son côté, après des années difficiles, la vie était également devenue paisible pour notre jeune prince de serpentard, Drago. Lui aussi avait un fils très charmant qui est sa seule famille. Malgré la présence de son fils et de son meilleur ami (Blaise), Drago ressens toujours se vide dans son coeur.

Par un heureux hasard c'est deux âmes brisés, vont être amener à se croiser à plusieurs reprise. Vont-ils être capable de faire table race du passé? Et pourquoi pas, se rapprocher et être enfin ami?

 **Il y aura un chapitre tout les samedi, mais si il y a du retard, nous le dirons dans la semaine avant la publication.**

 _Nous espérons que cette fiction vous plaira autant quelle nous plaira de l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à nous donnez vos avis par commentaires ça nous ferait énormément plaisir._


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE : L'attaque

Il faisait déjà nuit noire en cette belle soirée de début septembre. La lune n'était pas visible ce soir, ce qui obscurcissait toutes les rues mal éclairées. On avait pu voir une courte journée avec une température déclinante se rapprochant des températures de septembre bien qu'étant encore étouffante. Durée de journée et température qui prédisaient, malheureusement, pour les jeunes la fin de l'été et donc le début de l'année scolaire. C'est pourquoi en ce soir dans le chemin de traverse pas un chat n'était de sortie. En effet, tous marchands, visiteurs et acheteurs étaient rentrés tôt ce soir. Et beaucoup préparaient la rentrée de leurs enfants et profitaient d'une dernière soirée ensemble puisque demain ce serait la rentrée à Poudlard. Ainsi c'était une calme soirée, seuls les bars du chemin de traverse ne désemplissaient pas comme chaque soir. Même à la veille de la rentrée, il y avait toujours des personnes ayant besoin d'oublier sa journée, sa semaine, son mois, ou toujours quelqu'un pour fêter. Enfin, toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour être là.

Pourtant, un homme marchait dans la nuit noire, sous une cape, cachant son visage. Il marchait le plus possible dans l'ombre ne se préoccupant pas de la lourde température de la nuit. Sa démarche était sûre et confiante, bien que la plus discrète possible. Il avait l'air de très bien connaître sa destination. Il ne montrait aucun doute, il avançait vite. Il regardait quelques fois au-dessus de son épaule comme pour vérifier qu'en cette nuit calme personne ne le suivait, ne voulant pas que son plan soit ruiné par des passants indiscrets.

La rue n'était pas très bien éclairée ce qui permettait à l'homme d'être très discret. Il continuait à avancer, mais par précaution il fit un détour pour être vraiment certain que personne ne le suivait. Il passa devant plusieurs bâtiments plus sombres que les autres. Il bifurqua rapidement dans une rue comme s'il était suivi et ainsi semé son poursuivant imaginaire. Il avait l'air de connaître le chemin de traverse puisqu'il n'hésita pas et prit la deuxième rue à gauche et il se retrouva comme s'il était revenu sur ses pas.

Il ne voulait absolument pas que quelque chose loupe. L'homme avait un regard dur et fier. Ses yeux brillaient dans le noir. On n'aurait su dire si cela était de rage, de peur, de détermination ou de tristesse.

Il avança vers le bâtiment et sortit donc de l'ombre. L'homme sortit sa baguette, lança un sort au niveau de la serrure. Il tourna la poignée et entra. Il entrait dans un bâtiment qui était un lieu très visité en journée, mais toutes les lampes étaient éteintes que ce soit au rez-de-chaussée ou à l'étage. La porte se ferma sur la silhouette de l'homme et l'on n'entendit plus rien pendant plusieurs minutes, rendant très calme la rue où se trouvait ce bâtiment. Seul un homme avec une superbe ouïe pouvait entendre le son qu'il y avait trois rues plus loin, mais ce n'était que les loubards qui faisaient la tournée des bars chaque soir et qui hurlaient quand ils en étaient virés rendant le calme instable, voire impossible.

Puis, on put voir la pièce qui faisait face à la rue et se trouvant à l'étage du bâtiment dans lequel l'homme était entré s'illuminer. Un bruit résonna dans la pièce. Peut-être était-ce un cri ? Ou alors une porte se fermant brusquement ? L'agitation s'intensifia. On pouvait entendre des râles, des bruits de meubles qui bougent comme si une bagarre venait d'éclater sans pouvoir en être sûr. Des ombres étaient visibles par la fenêtre, mais cela pouvait à la fois faire penser à deux amants en pleine action suite à une longue période de séparation qu'à une bagarre. En tout cas, personne n'accourut dans la rue pour voir ce qui se passait. Il y eut un gros bruit sourd. L'ombre à la fenêtre ne montait plus qu'une personne. Plus rien ne brisait le silence de la rue. Les rideaux s'ouvrirent puis la fenêtre. La personne avait le visage masqué. Personne n'aurait pu la reconnaitre. Cette personne pensait à tout. Puis il referma tout et quelques secondes après la lampe s'éteignit.

C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. La personne était-elle celle qui venait d'entrer ? Personne ne le saurait puisque personne n'avait vu. Soudain, on entendit des bruits de verres qui se brisent. La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme qui y était entré quelques minutes plus tôt en ressortit. Son regard ne trompait pas. C'était bien l'homme étant entré il y a quelques instants. Il sortit tout en s'époussetant la cape. On entendit comme des petits débris de verre tombés sur le sol. L'homme regarda autour. Il avait surement voulu vérifier que personne n'avait rien remarqué. Aucune lampe dans la rue n'était allumée aux fenêtres, aucun volet n'avait bougé. Il faisait toujours sombre dans la rue. Il tourna la tête et ferma les yeux comme pour se concentrer sur ce qui se passait aux alentours. On entendait simplement un ivrogne crier au loin. L'homme souffla puis disparut dans un tourbillon. Il avait transplané. Après le départ de cette inconnue, le silence revint dans cette ruelle, comme si le calme n'avait pas été rompu par cet incident.

Fin.

Voilà pour ce prologue, nous espérons vous avoir donner envie de connaître la suite. N'hésitez pas à nous donnez votre avis sur ce premier chapitre.

Que pensez-vous de cette scène? A votre avis, que c'est-il passait dans ce bâtiment?

Tobie et LoiseL99 !


	3. Chapitre 1 : Départ des enfants

Voila chapitre 1 enfin publié, on est désolé pour se retard! On espère que se premier chapitre vous plaira et que vous ne serai pas déçu.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Départ des enfants

POV Harry

Un sentiment de nostalgie me prenait, le cœur face à cette magnifique locomotive rouge. De la fumée sortait de sa cheminée comme autrefois. Ses wagons étaient bien sagement rattachés. Je regardais le Poudlard Express devant moi avec un fort sentiment de tristesse en me remémorant tous les souvenirs que signifiait pour moi ce lieu. Je me revis à l'âge de 10 ans, chétif et petit, totalement perdus, ne connaissant rien de ce monde. Ce monde qui était pourtant la seule chose qui me rattache à mes parents.

J'avais dû traverser un mur et sans l'aide de la famille Weasley je n'aurais peut-être jamais eu le courage de le faire. Je n'avais pas compris à cette époque et je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'elle deviendrait ma famille de cœur par la suite. Une famille déjà si nombreuse qui m'avait tout de même tendu la main et bien plus encore.

Puis, avec Ron nous avions fait la connaissance, dans le train, d'une enquiquineuse de premier ordre combiné à une Madame-je-sais-tout qui n'était autre que Hermione Granger. Je n'imaginais pas à cette époque que pendant les 7 longues années que j'allais passer à Poudlard ce serait eux mes compagnons et que rien ne nous séparerait même pas la guerre. J'ignore ce que je serai devenu sans eux. Surement pas la personne que je suis aujourd'hui, je leur dois tellement de choses. Je me mis à sourire en pensant, à tout ce qu'y s'est passé pendant ma scolarité, sacrée scolarité d'ailleurs. J'ai passé de très bons moments, mais aussi des mauvais, pourtant je ne changerais rien à tout cela.

Je sentis comme une pression sur mon bras me ramenant au moment présent. Aujourd'hui était la première rentrée de mon seul et unique enfant Albus Severus Potter. Il est ma fierté. Mon regard se baissa et croisa le regard de mon fils. Albus semblait émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait en face de lui, je me reconnaissais en lui, pourtant je pouvais voir dans son regard de l'inquiétude. La pression sur mon bras faisait écho à cette angoisse. Je lui souris pour l'encourager. Je savais qu'il appréhendait. En effet, quelques jours auparavant Albus m'avait fait part de ses inquiétudes. S'il était tout seul. S'il pouvait envoyer des lettres ? Tout un tas de questions, que j'avais pris le temps de répondre une par une. Et l'heure était maintenant au départ et les dernières inquiétudes faisaient surface.

–Dit papa, tu m'aimeras toujours ?

–Bien sûr mon ange, l'amour d'un père ne s'envole jamais. Pourquoi cette question ?

– Ton amour ne s'envolera pas même si je ne vais pas à Gryffondor ?

– Chaque maison à sa particularité et le plus important c'est que tu t'y sentes comme chez toi.

–Même si celle-ci est Serpentard

– Mon cœur, tes deux prénoms t'ont été donnés en souvenir de deux directeurs de Poudlard. L'un d'eux était un Serpentard et il était sans doute l'homme le plus courageux que je n'aie jamais rencontré. Donc même si c'est Serpentard je t'aimerais toujours.

Je serrais l'épaule de mon fils en le regardant avec le plus de fierté possible. L'angoisse d'Albus semblait s'être effacée, car un fin sourire était apparu sur son visage ce qu'y me fit également sourire. Le chef de gare siffla dans son sifflet, signalant le départ du train dans quelques minutes. Je m'agenouillais en face de mon fils posant ainsi mes mains sur ses épaules. Je lui dit :

– Ça y est, c'est l'heure, n'oublie pas mon ange, le plus important est que tu te sentes bien dans ta future maison. Je serai fier de toi, qu'importe où tu seras réparti, tu peux m'envoyer une lettre quand tu veux, j'y répondrais dans la seconde. Tu vas me manquer, mon ange.

– Merci, papa. Je t'aime.

Albus se serra contre moi. Je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer en l'entendant prononcer ses doux mots. Je le serrais contre moi à mon tour en souriant, même si je suis très heureux qu'il rentre à Poudlard, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être triste pour son départ. On a toujours été ensemble, notamment après le départ de sa mère. Il a été la seule chose avec le travail auquel je me raccrochais. Alors le savoir loin de moi pendant une si longue période me serrait le cœur douloureusement.

– Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

– PARRAIN

Je tournais mon regard vers la gauche, où je pus apercevoir une petite tête rousse courir vers moi en bousculant les gens qui étaient sur son passage. Je me mis à sourire en la voyant, elle portait déjà sa robe de sorcier ce qui avait dû faire sourire les moldus sur son passage. Ron et Hermione se trouvaient derrière elle, souriant tendrement devant l'enthousiasme de leur fille. Il est vrai que Rose entrait également à Poudlard cette année. J'étais heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment avec mes meilleurs amis.

Rose se jeta dans mes bras, en rigolant. Ce qui me fit rire à mon tour, je la soulevais dans mes bras et la fit tournoyer ce qui la fit rire encore plus.

– Rose, ma princesse, comment vas -tu ?

Je la reposais tout de même sur le sol, car elle n'était plus aussi petite et légère que quelques années auparavant. Ses cheveux roux lui tombaient au-dessus des épaules. Je me fis la réflexion qu'elle les avait coupés, car il me semblait bien plus long la dernière fois. Contrairement à Albus, elle ne montrait aucun signe d'anxiété, mais je tenais à m'en assurer.

– Très bien. Et toi, parrain ?

– Très bien aussi. Tu n'as pas trop peur de la répartition ?

– Non, parce que je serai une Gryffondor comme toi et mon papa, c'est le meilleur, mon papa.

– Ah oui ? Et ta maman ?

– Maman, elle est encore meilleure que mon papa, car elle sait plein de trucs. Mais je serais meilleure que maman.

Son ton espiègle à cette remarque fit râler sa maman gentiment qui lui dit qu'elle aimerait voir ça et Ron qui disait qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur que lui. Voir cette famille si unie et si complice malgré leur taquinerie, me donnait parfois, la nostalgie de ne pas avoir cette famille. Mais c'était Albus ma famille heureusement qu'il était là et pas partie avec Ginny qu'aurais-je fait ?

–Parrain c'était quoi, ta matière préférée ?

–Les cours de balais ou attend peut-être celui de défense contre les forces du mal comme ton père.

–Moi je veux être la meilleure dans tous les cours.

Je me demandais à part la chevelure rousse de Ron ce qu'elle avait hérité d'autre de son père. Car ma filleule était fougueuse, intelligence, curieuse, loyale. Une vraie Gryffondor. Mais avec des penchants de Serdaigle pour le savoir.

– J'en suis persuadé, ma princesse. Tu seras la meilleure.

Le coup de sifflet signalant le départ imminent se fit entendre. Je pris mon fils dans les bras et lui dit que je l'aimais. Lorsque je le vis monter dans le train, j'arborais un grand sourire fier, mais à l'intérieur je n'avais qu'une envie. C'était d'envoyer un hibou à McGonagal pour être engagé en tant que professeur afin de ne pas être éloigné de l'être le plus cher à mes yeux. J'attendis de voir la tête brune de mon fils à une fenêtre pour lui faire signe de la main lorsque le train démarrerait. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre. Lorsque le train s'éloigna, je proposais à Ron et Hermione d'aller boire un verre qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie.

Hermione proposa d'aller dans un bar côté moldus. Je lui en fus très reconnaissante. Ma popularité n'avait pas changé malgré la fin de la guerre. Rectification, ma popularité qui était déjà immense de mon point de vue, n'avait fait qu'être encore plus étouffante à la fin de la guerre. En effet, les gens ont été beaucoup plus insistants dans les rues, ainsi que les paparazzis qui étaient toujours devant chez moi. Ne le supportant plus, j'avais décidé de déménager du côté Moldus de Londres, pour plus d'intimité. Je vis aujourd'hui dans une petite maison dans le quartier de Notting Hill, c'est un quartier assez visité par les touristes, mais très agréable pour y habiter. Il y a même un marché aux puces pas très loin de chez moi, j'aime d'ailleurs m'y promener, parmi tous ses moldus qui ne me connaissent pas. Je pouvais permettre à mon fils d'avoir une vie plus que normale et c'est ce qui me plaisait. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il apprenne à jouer de son nom. Je lui ai inculqué des valeurs de respect et de justice.

Mes amis et moi, nous rendons donc dans un bar moldus du nom de « O'Neill's Kings Cross » (c'est un vrai bar dans Londres ;) ) qui ne se trouve pas très loin de la gare. Le bar est assez grand, avec des murs couleurs blanc et gris, juste devant nous se trouve le comptoir où le barman servait un homme juste en face de lui. Du côté gauche se trouvaient les tables et à droite le côté restaurant du bar, qui d'ailleurs était vide en vue de l'heure matinale. Ron, Hermione et moi, allons-nous installer à une table pas loin du comptoir, une fois assis le serveur s'approcha de nous.

– Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir ?

– Bonjour, moi je prendrais un mojito s'il vous plait. Demanda Hermione.

– Et pour moi un Gin s'il vous plait. Demandais-je.

– Et moi, une bière s'il vous plait. Demanda Ron.

– Bien, je reviens avec vos boissons. Répondit poliment le serveur.

– Merci.

Une fois le serveur parti, nous commencions à parler tranquillement, des enfants principalement. Ils étaient tristes autant que moi que leur princesse soit partie loin d'eux, Albus allait énormément me manquer, nous n'avons jamais étaient séparé une seule seconde.

– Harry arrête de faire cette tête, tu vas finir par nous donner le cafard. Rigola Hermione.

– Désolé, Hermy.

– C'est rien Harry, on comprend, Rosa va aussi beaucoup nous manquer.

Je n'osais pas leur répondre qu'eux ils ne seraient pas seuls le soir dans leur maison. Moi qui aurais la maison la plus silencieuse que je n'aie jamais connue. Au fond de moi je priais pour qu'une affaire nous tombe dessus. N'importe quoi ! Un chat perdu, un vol de potion, des histoires d'ancien mangemort... En fait, tout m'allait tant que je ne serais pas seul chez moi. Je n'en dis pas un mot. Je continuais de discuter de tout de rien.

Alors qu'on buvait tranquillement nos boissons tout en parlant, un hibou percuta violemment la vitre du bar. Nous regardions surpris l'oiseau qui tomba au sol, miraculeusement personne ne l'avait remarqué. Après avoir payé rapidement nos boissons, nous sortions pour récupérer le hibou. Celui-ci avait une couleur blanche me rappelant le plumage d'Edwige. Il me regardait d'un œil intelligent. Il hulula comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il voulait dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je ne savais pas.

–Harry, il a un message à la patte.

Je me sentis un peu idiot parfois je me demandais comment je faisais pour être le meilleur des Aurors. Je pris le message et en 5 secondes j'étais en mode enquête. Je m'excusais auprès d'Hermione je pris Ron par le bras tout en lui disant que je lui expliquerais et transplanais avec mon coéquipier.

Fin

Voila n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, c'est important de savoir pour pouvoir s'améliorer, tout critique est bonne à prendre.

Tobie et LoiseL99


	4. Chapitre 2 : Séparation

Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, on espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos commentaires, on a bien pris en compte vos avis et avons fait plus attention aux fautes malgré la présence de certaines probablement.

Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent. La longueur des chapitres ne sera surement jamais la même.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Séparation

POV Drago

Je me réveillais aux aurores. Le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez à travers mes rideaux de ma chambre décorée dans des tons de vert pastel. Je tendais l'oreille pour voir si dans la chambre à côté de la mienne il y avait du mouvement. Aucun. Je regardais ensuite l'heure. 5h45. Bon, je me fis la réflexion que j'avais encore du temps devant moi avant que mon merveilleux fils âgé de 10 ans se lève. Je me levais pour ouvrir les rideaux. J'admirais la vue sur mon jardin. Dans le noir, je n'y voyais pas grand-chose, mais je profitais de l'air frais tout en réfléchissant. Je pensais que mon jardin n'était certes pas aussi grand que le parc dans lequel j'ai grandi au manoir et il ne le serait jamais, mais c'était déjà un très beau jardin. Dans le fond, il y avait une serre dans laquelle je faisais pousser des plantes pour mes potions. J'étais fier de ce que j'avais fait de cette maison. Un vrai havre de paix. Elle se situait certes du côté moldus, mais je n'avais pas voulu que mon fils grandisse dans une ambiance de haine notamment à cause de son nom de famille. Ma maison se situe dans le quartier de Westbourne Green, un quartier assez chic et élégant et très calme rendant notre vie paisible.

Mon grand-père se retournerait surement dans sa tombe en voyant qu'un sang pur comme moi avait fait le choix de vivre dans une maison simple et de surcroît du côté moldus. En effet, seulement 1 étage. Mais il avait tout ce qu'il me fallait pour vivre avec mon fils Scorpius. Il y avait une cuisine où aucun elfe de maison n'était présent. J'avais donc appris à cuisiner pour mon fils. La cuisine était ouverte sur le salon-salle à manger ce qui me permettait de toujours avoir un œil sur mon fils en étant dans la cuisine. Seul le bar faisait la séparation. Un salon ou les jouets de mon fils traînaient. Partout par ailleurs me fis-je la réflexion en passant devant pour aller à la cuisine. Je devais bien avouer que vivre du côté moldus avait ses inconvénients. J'avais appris à faire plein de choses sans l'aide de la magie. Bon, je devais bien avouer que parfois j'utilisais la magie pour me donner un coup de pouce. Mais j'avais appris à apprécier le petit plaisir de la vie. Et mon fils était mon plus grand plaisir. À l'étage, il avait 3 chambres et une salle de bain. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe Malfoy, mais j'avais la fierté d'avoir réussi, car à la fin de la guerre le Ministère de la Magie ne s'était pas privé de prendre dans la fortune des Malfoy.

J'étais donc descendu dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner préféré de mon fils adoré : des pancakes. Je faisais la pâte méticuleusement comme je ferais une potion pour ma boutique. Même si au début, c'était assez difficile je dois bien l'admettre. Oui, un Malfoy qui reconnaît ses difficultés, ça existe. Il m'a fallu un moment avant de les réussir à la perfection, j'en suis assez fier d'ailleurs, depuis Scorpuis me demandait tous les matins des pancakes, que je ne peux lui refuser. Je suis incapable de lui dire non et il sait très bien en profiter, un vrai petit Malfoy, il peut avoir tout ce qu'il désire avec moi.

Pourtant, je lui ai appris à ne jamais se reposer que sur ça, en lui apprenant qu'il faut travailler dure pour réussir par soi-même. Ne voulant pas qu'il finisse comme moi ou mon père, je lui ai appris le respect des autres, la gentillesse et surtout d'être toujours soi-même. Je pense que mes anciens camarades seraient surpris de voir un Malfoy, aussi papa poule. Mais à l'époque de l'école je faisais toujours en sorte de faire et d'être ce que mon père voulait, alors il était hors de questions que je reproduise cela avec mon fils, j'en ai beaucoup souffert pendant toute mon enfance.

Aujourd'hui, Scorpuis est un enfant très respectueux envers les autres que ce soit les sorciers sang pur, mais aussi les sorciers nés-moldus et bien sûr aussi les moldus. C'est aussi un enfant plein de joie qui profite bien de son enfance comme tous les autres enfants de son âge. Il aime jouer avec ses jouets devant la cheminée, il adore lire les contes pour enfants que je lui ai achetés quand il avait 7 ans et surtout il adore voler avec le balai pour enfant qu'il a eu pour ses 9 ans.

Un bruit dans les escaliers me fit sortir de mes pensés, visiblement Scorpius avait du sentir la bonne odeur des pancackes. Je regardais l'heure. 7h20. Il apparut d'ailleurs dans le salon, toujours en pyjama vert clair avec des balais dessus, il me sourit en me voyant préparer son petit déjeuner. Mon fils accouru vers moi le sourire aux lèvres, ce qu'y me réchauffa le cœur comme à chaque fois que je le vois me sourire. Je m'agenouillai pour être à sa hauteur pour pouvoir lui ébouriffer les cheveux en disant :

\- Bonjour, mon petit ange, tu as bien dormi?

\- Oui très bien, et toi?

\- Bien aussi, tu as faim?

\- Oui beaucoup, tu as fait des pancackes?

\- Bien sûr mon ange. Allez, viens t'asseoir, je te sers ton chocolat chaud.

\- Merci Papa.

\- De rien Scorp'

Scorpius s'installa sur la table de la cuisine en souriant, je déposais l'assiette remplie de pancakes devant lui puis je sortis du lait du frigo pour le faire chauffer. Pendant que le lait chauffait, je me servis du café, dont je ne pouvais plus me passer a présent, Scorpius lui mangeait tranquillement ses pancakes. Le bip du micro-onde retentit, je sortis le lait, puis je mis du chocolat en poudre dedans.

\- Papa, c'est aujourd'hui la rentrée.

Effectivement, aujourd'hui était la rentrée pour les élèves de l'école de Poudlard. Scorpuis entrait pour la première fois dans cette grande école, il en était d'ailleurs ravi. Depuis qu'il a reçu sa lettre, il n'avait qu'une envie, être enfin à l'école et apprendre la magie comme moi. Il était tellement pressé que le jour où il a reçu la lettre, il a tout de suite voulu aller s'acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Ce que je n'ai pas pu lui refuser. Même si je suis très content pour lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse en sachant que dans quelques heures, nous serons séparés. Je mis de côté ma tristesse pour lui répondre tout en lui souriant :

\- Oui mon ange, c'est aujourd'hui, tu es content?

\- Oui très, j'ai hâte d'y être. J'ai hâte d'avoir mon premier cours de potion.

\- Tu vas adorer, tout comme moi à mon premier cours.

\- On part bientôt?

\- Termine déjà ton petit déjeuner, mon ange. Ensuite, tu pourras allez te préparer. Mais finis déjà tes pancakes.

Je me mis à rire en voyant mon fils engloutir le reste de son petit déjeuner pour vite aller se préparer. Il continuait de manger pendant que je commençais doucement à faire la vaisselle et nettoyer les traces de farine sur le plan de travail. Alors que je venais de ranger les couverts dans le tiroir, on toqua à la porte ce qui me fit sursauter. Il était à peine 8h du matin, qui pouvait bien venir à une heure pareille? Je me dirigeai vers la porte pour accueillir mon visiteur, d'ailleurs dans les premiers temps de mon aménagement, oubliant que je n'avais plus d'elfes de maison donc mes visiteurs restaient bien 10 minutes à la porte avant que je me rappelle que je n'avais d'elfes pour le faire à ma place.

Devant la porte se trouvait Blaise Zabini, mon meilleur ami et parrain de mon fils.

\- Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demandais-je, surpris.

\- Salut, quoi? Tu croyais que j'allais laisser mon meilleur ami seul après le départ de son précieux fils? Je te connais, Drago, alors je suis là et puis je suis son parrain pour rien au monde j'aurais raté ce moment important.

Je ne pouvais décidément rien lui cacher, il a bien remarqué, ma tristesse. Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu sans lui, après le procès, il a été le seul à me soutenir et me tenir compagnie.

\- Que ferais-je sans toi?

\- Tu serais mort sans avoir eu la perfection dans ta vie.

\- Je suis sérieux Blaise, tu as toujours et tu es toujours là pour moi et pour Scorpius.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'en ai après ton argent.

Je vis son sourire espiègle à cette dernière phrase. Je savais que Blaise n'aimait pas qu'on le complimente ou plutôt il était assez humble pour ne pas vouloir toutes les louanges. Cela me rappelait, la fois où Scorpius avait été très malade. Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner. Comment faire soigner le fils d'un ancien Mangemort? Eh bien, j'avais eu du mal à trouver, mais Blaise, élève médico-mage à ce moment-là, avait fait entrer Scopius dans le service dans lequel il travaillait. Il avait sauvé la vie de Scorpius et aussi la mienne. Perdre ma femme avait déjà été difficile alors perdre mon fils m'aurait détruit.

\- Je t'offre un café?

\- Volontiers.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la cuisine sachant que Blaise me suivait. Une tornade me passa à côté.

\- PARRRAAAAAINNNNN

Je me retournais pour voir mon fils qui avait sauté dans les bras du basané. Ce spectacle me fit sourire.

\- Tu sais, tonton je vais à Poudlard aujourd'hui alors je pourrais plus t'aider à soigner ces pauvres sorciers.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon grand, tu vas apprendre des choses merveilleuses dans un lieu époustouflant. Et puis tu verras des enfants de ton âge. Fini la compagnie de ton vieux tonton.

Scorpius rigola en disant à son oncle d'un air espiègle :

\- C'est vrai que j'aurais plus à te traîner partout.

\- Tu vas voir petit garnement si tu ne vas plus me traîner partout. C'est qui qui traîne qui?

Blaise disait cela en avançant avec mon fils dans les bras pour le plus grand bonheur de mon fils. Pendant que les deux gamins jouaient (car oui parfois j'avais l'impression quand Blaise était là d'avoir deux enfants, mais qu'est-ce que j'aimais voir mon meilleur ami aussi complice avec mon fils), je fis une tasse de café pour Blaise et mis dans une petite assiette les quelques pancakes restants.

-Voilà ton café, Blaise. Laisse mon fils aller se préparer pour sa rentrée sinon tout à l'heure on l'aura encore longtemps sur le dos et tu seras obligé de lui faire classe toi-même.

Aussitôt ma phrase prononcée que Scorpius se faufilait pour aller se laver et s'habiller.

\- Quel Serpentard, il a encore tout le temps de se préparer pour aller au train il est seulement 8 heures 20.

\- On ne change jamais totalement.

Je haussais les épaules en souriant et offrit son café à Blaise qui s'était installé dans le salon. Un silence s'installa, mais pas le genre gênant non juste un silence entre deux amis qui se soutiennent, car Blaise considérait Scorpius comme son fils et le voir partir devait, je pense, le rendre aussi nostalgique que moi. Savoir mon fils loin de moi, me rend immensément triste, depuis sa naissance, je ne l'ai jamais laissé seule, même pour aller travailler. Scorpuis est devenu ma seule raison de vivre, je ne serai rien sans lui et son magnifique sourire d'ange. Un fort sentiment de solitude me prit tout d'un coup, dans quelque heure, mon ange me sera enlevé pour une longue période.

La voix de mon meilleur ami interrompit mes pensées:

\- Je serai là.

Blaise avait dit cela comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. J'allais parler pour le remercier d'être toujours là, mais le boucan dans les escaliers me fit me lever précipitamment. Je vis la valise de Scorpius à travers l'escalier et lui encore en haut des escaliers et à son regard je vis qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès.

-Je suppose que tu as voulu la descendre tout seul et que tu n'y es pas arrivé.

Je voyais Scorpius se tordre les mains gênées. Je ne comprenais pas spécialement sa réaction ne le grondant qu'à de rares occasions. Tellement rare que je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois que je l'avais réprimandé.

\- Je... je ...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon ange? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins?

Scorpius secoua la tête négativement. Il se tenait toujours les mains. La seule fois où je l'avais vu réagir comme ça c'est quand par mégarde il avait utilisé la magie sur le fils du voisin. Mon fils n'avait que 7 ans et le fils du voisin 9. Il jouait tous les deux avec le nouveau jouet que je venais d'offrir à Scorpius une très belle voiture qui avançait toute seule. C'était sans compter que par jalousie l'autre petit garçon casse le petit jouet. Ce qui avait mis Scorpius dans une colère telle que le jeune garçon s'était vu pousser d'horrible oreille de lapin.

-Tu as voulu utiliser la magie? demandais-je comprenant un peu mieux la réaction de mon ange.

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire.

-Je suppose que le voisin était à sa fenêtre ou que tu as vu un mouvement dans la maison à côté et que tu as tout lâché.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Détend toi, mon petit cœur. Il n'aurait rien vu de toute façon puisqu'il y a des sorts de protection afin que la magie ne soit pas perceptible de l'extérieur.

Scorpius me regarda comme pour vérifier que je ne mentais pas et quand il eut sa réponse soupira.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais...

C'était Blaise qui avait réagi, il venait de remettre la valise en bas d'escalier et ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé et il continua sa phrase

-avec ce petit événement, il est déjà l'heure d'y aller.

Scorpius descendit en courant les escaliers et se dirigea vers le salon ou se trouvait la cage avec sa toute nouvelle chouette, Edwige. Je la regardais elle était en tout point identique à celle de notre héros national à part peut-être qu'elle était plus tachetée. J'entendis Blaise siffler. Je suis sûre qu'il avait reconnu et lorsque mon fils dit le nom de l'animal je jetais un regard à mon meilleur ami qui me regardait d'un drôle d'air. Mais il ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça il reporta son attention sur mon fils qu'y le regardait assez fixement puis Scorpius lui demanda :

\- Tu l'as ?

\- Oui bien sûr, tu ne me faisais pas confiance petit coquin?

\- Si si, ne dit pas de bêtise parrain.

Je regardais leur échange avec étonnement, je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'y se passait.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, ce que vous racontez tous les deux?

Mon fils ne me répondit pas et se contenta de regardait Blaise faire apparaître une petite boîte toute blanche. Mon meilleur ami posa la boîte dans les bras de Scorpius en lui souriant tout en le remerciant. Puis mon petit ange, alla vers moi et leva la boîte vers moi en exclamant :

\- Tient c'est pour toi, papa.

\- Pour moi?

-Oui, allez, ouvre.

Je pris le cadeau de mon fils en fronçant des sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que tout cela signifiait. Je soulevai le couvercle de la boîte et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un chaton au pelage tout blanc tout aussi pâle que ma peau ainsi que celui de mon fils. Le petit chaton avait les yeux d'un gris très clair qui ressemblait fortement au gris de mes yeux, en le caressant je pus constatait qu'il avait le pelage très doux. Il est vraiment très beau, j'ai toujours aimait les chats bien plus que les paons de notre famille, malheureusement je n'en est jamais eu, mon père ne trouvait pas ça assez digne pour un Malfoy.

Je reportai mon attention sur mon fils qui avait le sourire aux lèvres, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que signifiait ce cadeau. Mon fils du surement le comprendre à mon regard, car il m'expliqua :

\- Tu sais quand on est allé m'acheter ma chouette? Tu t'es arrêté devant sa cage et tu l'as regardé pendant un moment, mais tu ne l'as pas pris. J'ai trouvait ça triste que tu ne le prennes pas alors que tu le voulais. Et puis je me suis dit que comme ça tu ne serais pas tout seul à la maison. Donc j'ai demandait à tonton d'aller le chercher pour moi. Tu es fâché?

\- Mais non voyons mon chéri, bien au contraire, je suis très content que tu l"est fait. Ça me fait très plaisir. Merci mon ange.

Je donnai la boîte avec mon nouveau chaton à Blaise et allai prendre mon fils dans mes bras en le serrant très fort très touchait pas son geste.

\- Papa tu m'étouffe.

\- Oh pardon mon ange.

Je pris mon chaton dans mes bras et le contemplai le sourire aux lèvres, il est vraiment très beau. Quand je l'ai vu dans la boutique je l'ai tout de suite trouvait très mignon, je me souviens même que Scorpius lui avait dit qu'il leur ressemblait avec son pelage très blanc et ses yeux gris. C'est comme s'il était destiné à faire partie de notre famille.

\- Tu vas l'appeler comment? Me demanda Blaise.

\- Angel. Répondis-je immédiatement.

Je levai le chaton et le mit en face de mon visage et je lui demandai :

\- Ça te convient Angel?

Angel, me fixa et posa ses deux pattes avant sur mon nez en miaulant. Je pris ça pour un oui, je le calai dans mes bras et le caressa doucement. Malheureusement, nous devions y allez, alors je mis Angel dans ma chambre et posa du lait pour qu'il puisse se nourrir. Une fois, les affaires de Scorpius prêtes, nous sortions de notre maison pour aller prendre un taxi qui nous amènerait à la gare. Pendant le trajet, Scorpius nos posa des tonnes de questions sur Poudlard et sur la magie, nous tachions donc de lui répondre en ayant posé un sort d'insonorisation pour que je chauffeur ne nous prennent pas pour des fous.

Le trajet ne dura pas assez longtemps à mon gout, nous voilà donc à une rue à peine de la gare. Blaise portait la valise pendant que moi je tenais la cage de Edwige, de mon autre main je tenais celle de mon fils. Scorpius alla prendre la main disponible de Blaise en lui souriant. Dans à peine 10 minutes, nous serons arrivés à la gare, moment que je redoutais vraiment, je ne voulais vraiment pas le laisser partir loin de moi. Alors que nous marchions, Blaise me parla :

\- Tu sais comme ça on pourrait croire qu'on est deux pères qui amène leur fils à la gare.

\- C'est un peu le cas, non? Tu as toujours été là pour moi et Scorpius, à m'aider à l'élever. Donc on peut dire que tu es autant son père que moi.

Blaise me regardait très surpris et surtout très touché, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Pourtant c'était la vérité, même avant le décès de sa mère, il a toujours été là, je ne sais vraiment ce que je serai devenue sans lui.

\- Drago...

\- Blaise, c'est la vérité, pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis tant d'années.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami, c'est normal que je sois là.

Nous nous sourions en pensant à toutes ses années d'amitié, nous fument ramener à la réalité quand Scorpius s'exclama qu'on était arrivé, je perdis mon sourire. Nous arrivons rapidement devant la barrière magique, Blaise prit la cage pour le laisser passer en premier avec Scorpius. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde dans la gare, ce qui signifiait que le départ était proche. Scorpius avait les yeux qui pétillaient en admirant le train, tout comme moi à son âge, même si moi je le cachais pour que mon père ne le voie pas. Revoir la gare pour la première fois depuis des années fit resurgirent certains souvenirs, bons comme mauvais. Même si mes années de scolarité étaient assez compliquées elles me manquent.

Je profitai de mes dernières minutes avec mon fils, quand malheureusement, le gardien siffla le départ du train. Je m'agenouillai devant Scorpius et lui dit :

\- Ça y est, c'est l'heure, n'oublie pas mon ange, le plus important est que tu te sentes bien dans ta future maison. Je serai fière de toi, qu'importe où tu seras réparti, tu peux m'envoyer une lettre quand tu veux, j'y répondrais dans la seconde. Tu vas me manquer, mon ange.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi papa, je t'aime très fort.

\- Je t'aime très fort aussi.

Je le pris dans mes bras, ne voulant plus le lâcher, mais je ne pouvais pas, il devait partir. Blaise lui parla lui aussi en l'encourageant, puis nous aidions Scorpius à monter dans le train. Après quelque minute, Scorpuis apparu à une des fenêtres et nous faisait de grands signes de main quand le train démarra. Je sentis une boule se serrer dans ma gorge, mais ne versa pas une seule larme pas devant tant de gens qui me méprisait. Je sentis une main se poser dans mon dos et me caressait le dos doucement, je croisai le regard triste de Blaise puis il me proposa :

\- Allez vient, on va allez prendre un café, ça va allez Dray

\- Oui, je veux bien, merci.

Mais alors que nous allions prendre la barrière, mon regard se tourna vers une personne non loin de nous. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en voyant ses cheveux noirs en pagaille et ses yeux émeraude, je les reconnaîtrais entre mille. Blaise le vit également et me poussa assez fortement vers la barrière pour ne plus le voir, mon amour de jeunesse.

Blaise m'amena dans un bar, non loin de la gare, on se mit à une table éloigner des autres clients pour être tranquille. Blaise prit commande pour nous deux, un café bien corsé. Mon cœur battait encore rapidement après l'avoir revu, après tant années sans le croiser, mon regard se perdu dans le vide en repensant à lui.

\- Drago, je t'en prie, arrête de penser à lui, tu te fais du mal pour rien.

\- Je sais, excuse-moi, mais l'avoir revu a fait resurgir tous ses sentiments non réciproques du passé.

\- Je sais bien, mais n'y pense pas d'accord? Tu as assez souffert avec ses sentiments. Tu veux aller faire une partie de quidditch ?

Je lui souris en comprenant qu'il veut me remonter le moral du départ de Scorpius et l'apparition de...je n'arrive même pas à dire son nom. Après toutes ses années, mes sentiments pour lui étaient toujours aussi forts et impossibles à oublier, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Après avoir bu nos cafés, nous allions chez moi dans mon jardin pour faire des petites parties de quidditch, merci au sort de protection de nous permettre de voler sans être vus. Blaise a eu une très bonne idée, pendant presque deux heures, je pus oublier le départ de Scorpius et... ça à fonctionner, je me sens déjà mieux. Nous étions à présent, assis sur la terrasse en buvant du thé bien frais, on était tous les deux épuisés. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le temps de me reposer, je devais retourner au travail.

\- Bon je dois allez travail, merci Blaise, on se revoit plus tard?

\- Bien sûr, je t'enverrais un message quand je serai disponible et n'hésite pas à venir me voir si ça ne va pas.

\- Oui, je le serai.

Après une accolade, Blaise reparti chez lui, je montai dans ma chambre pour prendre une bonne douche. Angel dormait sagement sur un coussin que j'avais mis par terre pour lui, je lui caressai le pelage en disant :

\- Maintenant, ce sera seulement toi et moi, mon chaton.

Une fois ma douche prise, je sortis de chez moi en fermant bien à clé. Puis je me dirigeai vers une ruelle sombre et vide, dans une pop je transplanais sur mon lieu de travail en soupirant.

Fin.

Voilà n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, pour nous donnez vos avis, positif comme négative.

Tobie et LoiseL99!


	5. Chapitre 3 : Début de l'enquête

Voila, le chapitre 3, on est extrêmement désolé pour notre retard, avec ses orages, le réseau est vraiment merdique. Mais bon nous voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, nous espérons qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture :

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Début de l'enquête

Du côté de Harry:

Harry et Ron venaient d'apparaître dans une ruelle. Ils venaient d'être appelés pour une urgence. C'est pourquoi ils se trouvaient devant la banque des sorciers de Gringotts. Ils avaient fait au plus vite et donc avaient choisi un lieu qu'ils connaissaient bien pour transplaner sans danger. Et comme à chaque fois dans la précipitation, bien que leur technique de transplanage soit parfaite, ils se retrouvaient tous deux à frotter leurs vêtements pour enlever la poussière qui recouvrait une partie de leurs affaires. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais les fringues supportaient très peu le voyage.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent rapidement, mais ils n'avaient que peu de temps à faire attention à leur apparence. Ils regardèrent donc autour d'eux pour repérer le lieu où ils devaient se rendre. Ils possédaient seulement le nom de la boutique où ils devaient se rendre. D'après ce que disait la missive que le hibou leur avait apportée, une certaine sorcière, Madame Kurtis avait appelé pour prévenir qu'un incident avait eu lieu dans une boutique qui se nommait "au bonheur du palais".

Harry fit signe à Ron de le suivre. Le brun savait exactement ou était cette boutique. Il avait entendu une collègue en parler il y a peu qui parlait des succulentes friandises que cette boutique proposait. Harry avançait d'un pas sûr et précipité sachant parfaitement que Ron suivrait comme toujours. Ils n'étaient pas très loin. Il restait 1 rue à traverser pour se trouver devant ladite boutique.

Les deux amis arrivèrent donc dans la partie du chemin de traverse où se trouvait une dizaine de boutiques. Dans cette rue, les devantures étaient toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Cela allait du rouge cerise au vert. Certaines étaient même de plusieurs couleurs ou possédaient une devanture animée. La rue faisait penser à un arc-en-ciel tellement les couleurs se mélangeaient et tellement elle était festive.

Parmi ces boutiques se trouvait celle des jumeaux ou plutôt celle de George puisque Fred est mort durant la bataille. Les deux ex-Gryffondors durent passer devant pour se diriger vers le lieu de l'enquête. Harry sentit Ron ralentir plus qu'il ne le vit. C'est pourquoi le brun lança un regard à son ami et put voir comme un petit moment d'absence chez son ami qui se reprit assez rapidement. Par respect pour son meilleur ami, Harry ralenti pour lui laisser un petit moment supplémentaire pour se reprendre, car il savait que l'assurance que Ron affichait était simplement pour le travail.

Il passait devant une boutique de marmite avant que Harry ne remarque au milieu de la rue la jeune femme qu'il recherchait. Félicia Hunters qui est l'Auror en charge de la sécurité des scènes où il y a eu un délit. Elle était petite, rousse avec des taches de rousseur, assez maigre et elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres malgré son métier qui lui faisait voir pas mal de mauvaises choses. Cette jeune femme, Harry avait appris à la repérer puisqu'elle était présente sur chacune des enquêtes que Harry et Ron menaient. Harry savait comment elle travaillait et l'appréciait. Il put apercevoir avant d'arriver à sa hauteur pour la saluer que tout était sous contrôle puisque tous les passants passaient près de la boutique sans réagir comme si rien ne se passait dans la boutique.

-Bonjour Félicia.

\- Bonjour, Harry, comment vas-tu? Ça a été la rentrée de ton fils? Pas trop dur? Il n'était pas trop stressé? Et ta fille Ron?

Ron coupa la jeune femme. Harry remarqua que son ami avait repris pied suite au passage express devant la boutique de ses frères qui l'avait retourné.

\- Félicia, tu m'excuseras, mais... nous sommes là pour travailler, nous parlerons plus tard.

Harry n'avait prononcé aucune parole après avoir salué Félicia. Il était d'accord avec Ron bien qu'il aimait bien la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais c'est vrai qu'elle était assez bavarde. Mais le brun n'avait rien à dire sur les qualités d'Auror de la rousse. Elle était consciencieuse, méticuleuse et avait une mémoire photographique qui avait permis à Harry plus d'une fois à conclure une enquête.

-Où se trouve la personne qui nous a appelés? répondit Ron d'un ton neutre.

En entendant le ton de Ron si sérieux, la jeune femme s'excusa et se gratta le bout du net signe qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

\- Elle est dans la boutique avec les autres Aurors. Il y a aussi la victime, il est assez secoué par ce qu'il vient de lui arriver. Il s'appelle Tom Anderson, il a 27 ans, célibataire. Personne n'est entré ou sorti de la boutique depuis notre arrivée et la femme qui nous a prévenues certifie que personne d'autre n'est venu.

Après avoir remercié Félicia, les deux Aurors entrèrent dans la boutique. Enfin, Harry n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir appeler ce lieu boutique étant donné le chantier qui y régnait. Tout a était cassé. Que ce soit les bocaux où devaient se trouver les bonbons et autres friandises qui avaient maintenant élu domicile sur le sol entre les débris de verre. Certains meubles étaient renversés, voire même cassés. Harry supposait que la boutique avait dû être accueillante avant l'incident.

Au fond de la pièce, assise sur une chaise se trouvaient la victime. Celle-ci parlait avec les deux autres Aurors en charge de la sécurité. Harry profita de quelque instant pour observer la victime qui d'après l'Auror de l'entrée se nommait Tom Anderson. Harry fit le constat que la victime était jeune et qu'elle faisait même bien plus jeune que son âgé réel si Félicia ne s'était pas trompé dans son âge. Elle avait dit que l'homme en avait 27 sauf que l'homme qui était assis tassé sur cette chaise comme si le monde entier venait de l'attaquer n'en faisant que 18. Harry remarqua tout de même que le jeune homme était assez grand. Il avait l'air d'avoir de longue jambe et d'avoir un long torse. Harry estima sa taille étant d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt. Des cheveux courts bruns et les yeux vert clair.

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent donc après le constat des dégâts et de l'observation de la victime vers le fond de la salle pour commencer à enquêter. C'est en se rapprochant que Ron et Harry purent voir assise près de M. Anderson une femme d'un certain âge. Elle était assez dodue pour faire penser à Harry à la tante qu'il avait fait gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche, mais son regard doux lui fit penser à Molly. Elle avait les cheveux raide et noir avec des yeux perçants. Elle avait les sourcils froncés signe d'une grande inquiétude.

Harry et Ron, une fois arrivé dans le fond de la pièce se présentèrent :

\- Bonjour, M. Anderson, je suis l'Aurors Potter et voici mon collègue l'Aurors Weasley. Je suis navré pour ce qu'il est arrivé à votre boutique. Vous devez être madame Kurtis merci d'avoir prévenu notre service. Annonça Harry.

M. Anderson se leva et serra la main des deux Aurors, Harry constata qu'il tremblait, ce qui est tout à fait normal sachant ce qu'il venait de vivre. Madame Kurtis quant à elle ne fit qu'un simple signe de tête.

Harry demanda aux deux Aurors de la sécurité les constats qu'ils avaient été fait et ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. L'un d'eux tendit un dossier ou tout était noté. Harry lut "M. Anderson a plusieurs contusions et divers hématomes sur tout le corps et une coupure sur sa joue droite, signe qu'il s'est défendu contre son agresseur." "supposition de cambriolage qui a mal tourné" "aucun signe d'effraction cependant pas de système de sécurité à part un sort que doit lancer lui-même le soir"

Quand il eut fini de lire, Harry tendit le dossier à Ron et se tourna vers Madame Kurtis.

\- À quelle heure êtes-vous arrivé?

\- Je viens chaque matin à l'ouverture donc à 9h30.

\- Vous êtes donc une habituée, était-il déjà arrivé que la boutique n'ouvre pas à l'heure comme aujourd'hui?

\- Non la boutique ouvre chaque jour à 9h30 sans exception sauf bien évidement les jours de fermetures.

\- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel?

\- Non, comme chaque matin je suis arrivée au chemin de traverse à 9h20 ce qui me laisse 10 minutes pour flâner dans l'air frais du matin. Tout était aussi calme qu'à son habitude enfin tout en sachant que de nombreux sorciers préparaient leurs enfants pour le départ à Poudlard donc il y avait moins de monde que d'habitude.

\- Aucun mouvement suspect dans la boutique, aucune personne qui est partie?

\- Je n'y suis pour rien!

\- Je sais madame. Vous voyez l'horloge sur le sol?

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me faites regarder une horloge cassée.

\- Elle indique qu'il est 1 heure du matin. Ainsi l'incident a dû arriver entre minuit et une heure du matin, mais ce qui ne nous dit pas si l'agression a eu lieu avant ou après la chute de cette pendule.

-ce qui prouve bien mon innocence

-ce qui prouve surtout que maintenant nous devons écouter le vécu de .

Harry se tournait vers la victime qui avait l'air bien plus tassée qu'avant. Harry savait que cela n'allait pas être facile pour lui.

\- Pouvez-vous nous racontez ce qu'il s'est passait? S'il vous plait ? demanda poliment Ron.

\- Oui bien sûr. Comme chaque soir après la fermeture de la boutique, j'ai fermé la porte à clé, j'ai lancé mon sort de protection puis j'ai fait plusieurs fois l'allée retour dans la réserve afin de remplir tous mes récipients de friandises pour le lendemain. Je suis ensuite allé à l'arrière-boutique ou je travaille sur un nouveau parfum de bonbon. Tout s'est déroulé comme d'habitude. Je suis allé me coucher et... Je dormais depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps c'est un peu flou et je n'ai pas pensé à regarder l'heure à ce moment-là... Je me souviens que je me suis soudainement réveillé en sentant une présence dans ma chambre... Il y avait un homme ou peut-être était-ce une femme... je ne saurais dire je ne voyais pas très bien dans la douce lumière... juste au-dessus de mon visage... il ou elle était penchée, je n'ai pas pu voir son visage il faisait trop sombre, désolé.

Harry regardait attentivement la victime et mémorisait chacun des mots qu'il prononçait et les analysait déjà. avait l'air fébrile, mais il reprit sa respiration et continua:

\- Il tenait sa baguette à la main … enfin il me semble... je ne suis pas sure, mais il y avait un bruit... il allait sortir quelque chose de sa cape. J'ai essayé de me relever, mais j'étais encore comateux de mon sommeil... mon mouvement l'a quand même surpris... il a sursauté lorsque j'ai attrapé sa main j'en ai profité pour le repousser... J'ai voulu prendre ma baguette qui se trouvait sur ma table de chevet, mais il a été plus rapide que moi, je ne sais si j'ai eu de la chance, mais somnolant comme j'étais... enfin je ne sais pas trop bien ce qui s'est passé, mais il m'a juste entaillé la joue. Mais je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé j'ai comme la sensation de mettre battue, mais je ne me souviens plus très bien à part que j'ai eu la sensation qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle... il m'a repoussé et je me suis cogné... vos collègues m'ont dit que je m'étais pris le coin de ma table de chevet. Quand je me suis réveillé, Mme Kurtis était là, à essayer de me réveiller, puis on a vu les dégâts qu'il a faits dans ma boutique. Oh mon dieu, c'est affreux.

Après avoir tout raconté aux deux Aurors, éclata en sanglot, ce qui attrista Harry et Ron. Harry se rapprocha de la victime et posa sa main sur son épaule et le rassura du mieux qu'il put. Avec tous les dégâts qu'il y a dans sa boutique, il aura besoin de beaucoup de temps pour tout remettre en ordre.

\- Avez-vous déjà fait le tour de votre boutique, pour voir ce qu'il vous a été volé? demanda Ron.

\- Oui, il ne me manque rien. Répondit en tremblant .

\- Vous êtes bien sûr? demanda Harry étonné.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le comportement du cambrioleur. En général, même si les habitants d'une maison se réveillent par les bruits, le cambrioleur prend tout de même des objets avant de s'enfuir. Harry se pencha vers Ron et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étonnant toi, que le voleur n'est rien emporter, il avait le temps, il était assommé à ce moment-là ?

\- Si c'est très surprenant, mais peut-être qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à être surpris par la victime. Il voulait peut être juste prendre tout se trouvant dans l'appartement, mais en vérifiant que la victime était bien endormit, c'est réveillé. Ça la déstabilisé donc, il a juste détruit tout en bas étant très en colère. Ce qui m'étonne aussi c'est qu'il n'est pas chercher à tuer , son témoignage pourrait l'identifié, il a était imprudent sur ce coup-là.

Harry hocha de la tête totalement d'accord avec son collège, il reporta son attention à la victime qui avait l'air totalement anéantie.

\- Avait vous remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel ses derniers jours? Une personne qui vous a suivi? Une personne passant souvent devant votre magasin ou juste à regarder votre boutique? demanda Harry.

\- Non, rien d'anormal, les derniers jours ont était très mouvementé les enfants sont venus nombreux pour faire une réserve de bonbons avant leur départ à Poudlard. Mais comme tous les ans à cette période.

\- Je vois, merci. Quelqu'un qui vous en voudrait assez pour vous cambrioler ? Vous faire payer pour quelques choses que vous auriez faites ou dit?

\- Non, je suis juste un vendeur de bonbons, je n'ai pas d'ennemi, ma vie est très simple. Je ne vois quasiment personne à part mes clients.

\- Un client mécontent dans ces cas-là? demanda Ron.

\- Non, personne ne s'est plaint de mon travail.

\- Avez-vous des employer? questionna Harry.

\- Non, je travaille seul.

\- Vous êtes ouvert depuis longtemps? Peut-être quelqu'un qui aurait voulu le bâtiment, car il me semble que vous en êtes propriétaire non?

\- Cela fait 6 ans que je suis propriétaire de ma boutique et 5 ans que je vis seulement de cette activité avant je travaillais à pré au lard dans la boutique de bonbon en tant qu'apprentis.

\- D'accord, merci pour vos réponses, ce sera tout pour le moment. Nous allons faire le tour de votre boutique et de votre appartement. Si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter. Nous ferons tout pour retrouver votre agresseur, . Nous ferons peut-être appel à vous d'ici peu. Annonça Harry.

\- D'accord, je vous contacterai si je me souviens de quelque chose, merci messieurs.

\- Je vous en prie, Monsieur.

Après cela, les deux Aurors firent le tour de la boutique, les étagères qui étaient remplies de friandise se retrouvaient étalées au sol, le comptoir a été détruit surement avec la baguette de l'agresseur. Ils ne trouvèrent rien de particulier dans la boutique, donc ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement, se situant au-dessus de la boutique. La chambre de est assez classique, les murs sont couleurs chocolat, avec un lit double classique, une table de chevet de chaque côté du lit. Il y a une grande armoire en bois à côté du lit à droite et un petit bureau à gauche du lit, rien de plus. Harry ne pouvait pas dire que la chambre était dans un réel désordre. Il y avait juste les draps qui se trouvaient au sol et quelque feuille qui avait dû tomber du bureau. Harry trouvait suspect, que s'il y avait eu une bagarre si peu d'objets n'aient bougé. Alors qu'il faisait une inspection pour trouver des indices, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait un peu de sang au sol à 2 mètres du lit.

\- Il a dû s'évanouir ici, il y a du sang.

\- Peut-être que l'on devrait faire vérifier que c'est celui de la victime.

\- Oui, essaye de prélever un échantillon pour le faire analyser par Parker.

Harry laissa Ron prendre l'échantillon et continua à observer la pièce. Il y avait des coups sur le bureau signe de lutte, mais si on n'était pas un expert on serait passé à côté. Il continua l'inspection l'armoire n'avait rien. Il se rapprocha du couchage et aperçu quelques choses au sol, près du lit, qui brillait. Il se baissa, il y avait une fiole avec un liquide noir à l'intérieur se qui l'intrigua tout de suite. Il se releva avec la fiole dans la main, il la montra à Ron qui lui aussi trouva cela étrange comme liquide. Harry sortit un sachet de sa cape et mit la fiole dedans, il pourrait la donnait à Parker en rentrant au ministère.

\- Je crois que l'inspection est finie allons voir les voisins pour savoir s'ils ont vu ou entendu quelque chose cette nuit. Annonça Harry en sortant de la chambre.

Après avoir donné ses instructions aux Aurors, Harry et Ron sortirent de la boutique pour interroger les personnes autour de la boutique. À gauche de la boutique se trouvait une boutique nommée "Paon Médicis", en se rapprochant ils firent une affiche sur la porte qui disait :

 _ **"Chère clientèle, pour une raison personnelle, je n'ouvrirais ma boutique qu'en début d'après-midi. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ce désagrément. Bien à vous, Paon Médicis".**_

Harry pouvait voir un comptoir et juste devant deux étagères de chaque côté rempli de potion en tout genre. Derrière le comptoir se trouvait une grande étagère faisant tout le long du mur, remplie elle aussi de potions. Étonnamment la boutique semblait accueillante et éclairée, Harry voyait ça plus sombre, avec des bocaux remplis de morceau d'animaux divers. Un peu comme la salle de classe du professeur Rogue, mais apparemment il se trompait. Ne perdant pas de temps, ils décidèrent de voir les autres boutiques :

\- Ron donne-moi, la liste que Félicia ta donner.

\- Oui tient là voilà.

Sur cette liste se trouvait le nom de toutes les boutiques se trouvant près de celle de la victime :

\- Paon Médicis : Boutique de potions. (se trouvant à gauche de celle de )

\- Wiseacres Équipements pour Sorciers : Boutique spécialisée dans la vente d'équipements et accessoires pour sorciers. (se trouvant à droite de celle de )

\- Boutique de l'apothicaire : Magasin vendant des ingrédients pour les potions. ( Se trouvant en face de celle de Paon Médicis)

\- Dumalley Fils (Whizz Hard Books) : Maison d'édition du monde des sorciers. Elle a publié des livres tels que Le Quidditch à travers les âges de Kennilworthy Whisp. ( se trouvant en face de celle de )

\- Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers : Vente de robes et autres vêtements pour sorciers, boutique tenue par la sorcière du même nom. ( se trouvant en face de Wiseacres)

Malheureusement, après avoir parlé avec tous les magasiner, personne n'avait rien vu. Soit parce qu'hier soir ils ne dormaient pas sur place, soit parce qu'ils n'ont rien entendu du tout. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'avaient aucun témoignage de la scène, ce qui rendait leur enquête plus difficile, mais rien qui ne l'est n'arrêterait pour autant. Une fois revenu vers le lieu de l'incident, Harry sortit un papier de sa cape et écrivit rapidement une convocation pour le patron ou patronne de la boutique de potion. Une fois la convocation écrite, Harry alla jusqu'à la boutique de potion et la déposa sur la porte, puis ils transplanèrent directement au ministère.

Fin. Voilà n'hésitez pas à nous donnez votre avis sur ce chapitre ça fait fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaire !


	6. Pas de chapitre :(

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Il n'y aura pas de chapitre demain, sorry :(

LoiseL99 et moi sont assez occupé, moi par mon travail et elle part ses études (examen en approche). Ce qui nous laisse peu de temps pour écrire, puis il y a aussi les problèmes de réseau qui nous aide pas non plus.

Donc pour ne pas faire des promesses que nous de pouvons pas tenir, nous publierons les chapitres aussi rapidement que possible mais pas de façon régulier. Nous en somme navré :(

Tobie et LoiseL99.


End file.
